1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power conversion performed between a primary side circuit and a secondary side circuit that is connected to the primary side circuit through a reactor and magnetically coupled thereto through a transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power conversion apparatus can adjust an amount of power transmitted between a primary side circuit and a secondary side circuit by changing a phase difference between switching of the primary side circuit and switching of the secondary side circuit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example).